Especial de San Valentín
by BexG
Summary: Oneshot Especial de San Valentín Natsuki le da un lindo regalo de San Valentín a Shizuru


Que mal... yo lo quieria subir el 14 pero acabo de llegar a casa n.n' espero les guste...

* * *

"Ya es 14 de febrero en el Fuuka Gakuen y en el ambiente se percibe una atmosfera de amor, paz, y tranquilidad. El aroma a chocolate y flores frescas se respira en el aire, se percibe tanto que casi se podría palpar. Por los pasillos se ven los alumnos pasar, y con flores en mano avanzar. Hoy todo es paz y amor en la escuela, tanto dentro como fuera de ella…"

Recitaba una de las alumnas en clase antes de ser interrumpida por la campana. "Al fin" se escucho la voz de una mas de ellas en un tono un tanto de molestia "Que?" dijo al percibir las miradas de sus compañeros "Natsuki…" dijo en tono de reprimenda su amiga "Bahh yo no he echo nada" contesto la peli-azul cruzándose de brazos..

Un largo suspiro, fue lo que deshizo el silencio que hasta ahora había en el aula. "Suspirando por el delincuente?" pregunto la chica de larga y ondulada cabellera "Si…" respondió la otra sin tomar importancia a como había llamado a su novia, dando un pequeño sorbo a su tasa de té para después colocarla al un lado de su ordenador portátil.

"Hoy estas mas que insoportable" decía Natsuki al ver a su amiga en un estado un tanto "meloso". "Es porque voy de acuerdo con el día" le respondía la aludida al tiempo de sacar la lengua "Hoy sales con Tate verdad?" pregunto la chica tras un momento de silencio "Así es" le respondió la otra para después continuar "Y por cierto, ahora me dirás que es lo que le as preparado a Kaichou-sama?" pregunto en un tono un tanto de ruego "Pues veras…."

"Nada…" pronunciaba la chica después de asomarse al salón "Ni un rastro de ella" un suspiro escapo de sus labios "Donde te abras metido Natsuki?" se preguntaba mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior "Seguiré buscando" dijo en resignación y se retiro del aula.

"Y pues… solo eso" Finalizo una muy ruborizada Natsuki "Vaya!! Pero si eres lindísima, y pensar que es el primer San Valentín que pasan juntas" decía una Mai emocionada "Que lindo detalle" dijo haciendo un gesto de complicidad provocando que esta se pusiese aun mas roja de lo que estaba. "Y pues… aun no termino del todo así que… me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar..?"

"No… no le he visto" respondió "Gracias Kikukawa-san, si la ves podrías decirle que la esperare en el lugar de siempre?" ya se notaba algo cansada de buscar, mas tenia que encontrarla no estaba en sus planes pasar ese día sola, y menos aun siendo su primer San Valentín juntas "Si yo le daré tu mensaje" dijo mientras veía a Shizuru avanzar a la salida "Por cierto…" se detuvo y giro para verla de frente "Suerte con Suzushiro-san" pronuncio provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, después siguió su camino.

"Entonces eso es todo lo que necesitas verdad?" preguntaba aun dubitativa Mai "Si, con eso bastara, lo demás me toca a mi" dijo la chica imaginándose lo que iba a hacer "Vaya Natsuki nunca imagine que harías algo así" pronuncio la chica un tanto divertida al ver que su amiga de nueva cuenta se sonrojaba "Debe haber algo mal en tu piel, no es natural que la gente se sonroje tanto" continuo poniendo una cara un tanto mezcla de seriedad con broma "Ba-Baka!" fue la respuesta de la peli-azul.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y aun no encontraba a su novia, tras pensarlo un buen rato decidió dirigirse a ese lugar, aquel lugar en el que le dirigió la palabra por primera vez. Ese desde entonces se había convertido en su lugar favorito. "No esta aquí…" dio un largo suspiro. En verdad ya estaba cansada de buscarla, mas no pensaba rendirse, debía encontrarla. Una ligera melodía empezó a sonar "Pero que…?" era su móvil "Porque no lo pensé antes" pronuncio al momento de tomar el aparato entre sus manos. "Un mensaje de Natsuki" pronuncio en un susurro.

"_Perdona si te he hecho esperar, se me a atravesado algo, no te enojes conmigo, estoy desesperada ya quiero verte, iré a tu departamento al terminar con esto, espérame… te amo" _

Como podía siquiera pensar en molestarse con ella, como hacerlo frente a tan linda excusa. Suspiro. En realidad ya era muy tarde, tanto que se podría decir que en cualquier momento anochecería. Había pasado todo el día sin estar a su lado, y en una fecha tan especial. Ya había caminado demasiado y ahora debía hacerlo de regreso a su departamento. Se encontraba ya algo cansada, tanto por haberla buscado todo el día como por la larga caminata que dio.

Introdujo su llave en la cerradura de la puerta para después abrirla. El departamento estaba completamente a obscuras a excepción por un pequeño camino hecho por veladoras "Que es…" pronuncio la chica al observar el camino, el cual estaba repleto por pétalos de rosa. La misma melodía se volvió a escuchar, de nuevo era Natsuki.

"_Ya te escuche… sigue el camino, igual y te lleva a algún lado interesante no?"_

Shizuru sonrío a tal comentario "Natsuki…" pronuncio tras haber escapado de sus labios un suspiro. Tal como indicaba el mensaje siguió por el camino hecho de velas aromáticas, y si que olía bien, la fragancia que despedían… ese aroma… era tanto una mezcla de sensualidad con el perfume de su amada, si eso era lo que le recordaba ese aroma…

Llego al fin del camino, este se detenía frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, frente a la puerta que la separaba de ese "algo interesante" como lo llamo Natsuki en su mensaje. Suspiro. Podía percibir al cruzar de esa puerta el aroma de su novia, esa dulce fragancia que le fascinaba. Toco el picaporte y aspiro nuevamente, quería memorizar esa fragancia, grabarla tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Lentamente abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba decorada por velas y pétalos de rosa, tanto rojos como blancos. La atmosfera era especial, tan tranquila, tan llena de romanticismo como de sensualidad. Simplemente era perfecta. Shizuru dirigió su vista a una de las ventanas donde se encontraba la silueta de su amada. Esta se encontraba mirando hacia fuera, podía distinguirlo por el pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. La morena al percatarse de su presencia camino lentamente hacia ella "Tardaste mucho" pronuncio con un dejo un tanto sexy en su voz.

Mientras mas avanzaba la pequeña luz dejaba ver más… ó menos. Ahí estaba, la chica que amaba con tan solo una delgada tela transparente cubriendo su cuerpo "Pensé que nunca llegarías" pronuncio antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la castaña para besarlos con suavidad, tras separarse de ella y dedicarle una sonrisa, mostró un pequeño moño azul que llevaba en una de sus manos, después lo coloco en su pecho y finalizo "Feliz San Valentín Shizuru…"


End file.
